1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-controlled by and more particularly to a radio-controlled toy which can be handled in a confined place, e.g., in a room by simple control and a relatively small power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years radio-controlled toy cars and so on have been complexed more and more. As a consequence, the direction control mechanism, speed control mechanism etc. are improved to the same degree as in the actual automobiles. This inevitably results in an increase in the number of control signals and in the complexity of the transmitter and receiver used. In addition, there is an increasing demand for a radio-controlled toy car which can be used over a wider range. For these reasons, the power source used should be of larger capacity. However, such complicate radio-controlled toys are now used for adult pastimes, rather than as child's toys. Therefore, the existing radio-controlled toys are not suitable for infant's toys, since they are too difficult for an infant to handle indoors due to their complexity and rapid movement, and is also expensive. Further, such toys may cause jamming to a radio, television or the like in a room due to the increased output of the transmitter used.